The Draconian Hero
by SWORDSAGEOFWAR
Summary: Summary: Tatsumi is given the task to spy on esdeath after he got back from mt. Fake, will he stay loyal or will he grow feelings for our blue haired huntress.
1. Kill the mission

Summary: Tatsumi is given the task to spy on esdeath after he got back from mt. Fake, will he stay loyal or will he grow feelings for our blue haired huntress.

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Heroic Spirit/Summons talking"_

Kill the mission

Tatsumi was climbing up the side of esdese's part of the palace thinking of how he got into this situation

FLASHBACK

"What!?" Tatsumi yelled at najenda with disbelief and awe.

"I said that your new mission is to spy on the jeagers from the inside with reports to Lubbock's bookshop every other week." She said with annoyance clear in her voice

"I know that but why me!?" Tatsumi screamed

"Because from the way you reported esdese is either in love with you or has an obsession, hopefully love." Najenda said nodding with a hopeful look

"Oh, yeah and you can't take incursio, she will know who you are with it." She said as an afterthought

"But.. but... but--"

Najenda interrupted saying

"no buts unless it's esdese' butt then butts are cool."

"I have no opinion in this do I?" Tatsumi said in a defeated voice.

Everyone said " Nope." With an annoyingly sweet voice.

FLASHBACK END

"Hah, I should just get in there and get all I need and go back to base and end my mission." Said Tatsumi with a sigh

IN ESDESE'S ROOM

Esdese was sitting in a chair leaning on her desk pondering about Tatsumi and why he left,

'ahh tatsumi why do you make me feel this weak and unprotected when your not here.'

Were her thoughts when she felt a presence climbing the wall to her room

' hmm I should keep them alive to torture all the fun out of them.'

When she felt the presence at the window she shot out of her seat and grabbed the assailant onto the floor with a smash, and straddled the figure with a piece of broken glass to its neck

When she saw who the figure was what she saw surprised her

"Tatsumi?!" 'What is he doing here, did he finally accept my feelings for him, let's see when he wakes up' Were the optimistic thoughts of the bluenette.

THREE HOURS LATER

'Ugh, what hit me the last I remember was climbing up the palace walls to get to esdese's room, then it's all blank.' Tatsumi thought with confusion. He heard a moan from behind him and he froze, roboticly turning his head what he saw both terrified him and turned him on, what he saw was esdese with only a black lace bra and panties with an innocent smile on her face. ' oh she looks really cute like that... No can't think like that she's insane and a physio path that tortures people for fun, oh but she does look cute like that I wonder if she's a secret M... hmm that's a thought for later, WAIT WHAT where did that thought come from I don't even like her, right?'.

As he thought this the blue haired beauty was waking up, "mnnyah, ah good morning Tatsumi-Kun I wasn't too rough for you was I?" She asked

He bit back his snarky remark he had in his head and said, "Yeah it wasn't too bad" With a sheepish grin.

As he was about to continue he was hit with a burning pain on his cheek he look over to see esdese looking at him with anger and lust, mainly anger.

She lashed out " why did you leave me?" With a semi-cold voice that showed how mad she was.

Seeing her so angry and concerned made him feel weird 'does she actually have feelings for me' Tatsumi wondered.

END


	2. Kill the Dream

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Heroic Spirit/Summons talking"

After lying to esdese about why he left they decided to go to sleep with esdese forcing tatsumi to sleep on the bed with her.

DREAM

When tatsumi regained awareness he was looking at a battle field with bodies all across it, looking at it made tatsumi sick but before he could do anything he heard a battle going on.

When he got there he saw a ring of soldiers inside this ring was two men of at least twenty years of age one had dark blue hair in a short but wild style, the figure was at least 6' tall and was wearing a blue battle suit of some kind, the thing that stuck out to tatsumi was his eyes as they were a crimson with catlike pupils. The man was wielding a blood red spear that oozed out murderous intent that was worse than esdese.

The other was shorter by two or three inches and had brown hair and was wearing a more traditional armor, he also wielding a spear but it did not have the the same feeling the red spear had.

The fight was a blur to Tatsumi even after all his training all he could see was brown and red blurs, and hear the clashes of the two weapons.

'This is even more intense than bro's fight with that guy river' Tatsumi thought in awe of the fight.

After another clash of spears the two separated the blue haired figure was fine the other out breathe.

The blue haired one spoke with a resigned tone

"This is it brother"

"No its not, I'm not done yet Cu Chulainn" the other replied

"Yes it is, GAE BOLG!" the now named Cu Chulainn said yelling at the end as he Jumped into the air as his spear lit up in red miasma as it was thrown to the other figure.

Before the battle could end Tatsumis vision went black.

DREAM END

"Nrgh what a weird dream." Tatsumi muttered as he woke up as he moved his hand to take his blanket off himself, instead his hand found something soft and squishy.

'Hmm what is this thing' he thought as he absently squeezed his hand. "Ahhn" moaned a feminine voice breaking tatsumi out of his thoughts as he turned to the sound he froze in place as he saw something that both aroused and frightened him all at the same time. Sleeping next to him was esdese with a peaceful smile on her face, she was only wearing a white button up shirt and blue panties as she snuggled into his chest.

'What the hell do I do' he mentally screamed with fear.

As tatsumi was having a mental breakdown, esdese yawned and sat up before blinking cutely while rubbing her eyes as before she noticed tatsumi sitting next to her with a terrified expression for some reason then it clicked in her head 'last night wasn't a dream' esdese thought gleefully as she hugged tatsumi tightly

"Can't breathe" Tatsumi forced out as he struggled for breath,

"Oh sorry forgot about that Tatsumi-Kun" She said before she let go

"*Cough* *Cough* It's fine, so you said you wanted to talk last night though you never what it is you wanted to talk about." Tatsumi replied with a curious face and head tilt that made esdese's heart beat,

'What is this feeling?' She wondered to herself before she shook the thought away to reply to Tatsumis question "well tatsumi I wanted to talk about joining back with the jeagers." She said with some hope.

'Hmm if I join I could get more info for me to sent back to the boss and others but my relations with night raid could be found' he thought before his eyes became focused and resolved

" I..."

END

AN: Cliff hanger muhahahaha, so I didn't say this last time but I would be grateful if people could give me some helpful ideas and/or criticisms it would be help a lot.


	3. Kill the Resolve

AN: so some people might notice the change in title or the fact Archer isn't in the info page anymore well I know it might make some people lose interest but I was thinking and saw most cross overs have the Mc get Archer Emyia or Gilgamesh's powers so I thought 'who doesn't get used as much' and saw that the Lancer Cu Chulainn isn't in a crossover very much if at all so I thought why not. END NOTE

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Heroic spirit_/_Summons_ talking"

Start

"I accept your offer to rejoin the jeagers" Tatsumi said with a fire of determination in his eyes.

"Great but as you don't have a tegiu to use so I need to talk to that pesky prime minister about getting into the armory to get you one, but before that we should get some breakfast" as she said that a roar that would make Tyrant proud came from Tatsumi's stomach

"Heheheh I guess I'm hungry" Tatsumi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

As the two made it to the meeting room of the jeagers esdese was talking about some rules of the palace,

"Tatsumi as you know the palace has a curfew but that is not all you should know that there is no fighting here as well, don't want to make that old geezer budo blow a fuse." She said sternly at the beginning whole sighing at the end.

"Ok umm who's budo?" Tatsumi asked with a confused look on his face,

"Budo is the great general of the Empire and as strong as me, he is highly respected among the people but also feared for his might." Esdese said with some respect.

They finally made it to the room, as they got in they saw bols making something that smelled like soup, kurome was snacking on her cookies, wave was napping while drooling muttering about fish and run was reading something.

bang*

"Everyone I have a surprise for you." Esdese said after she slammed the door open, " I caught tatsumi here coming into my room to have his way with me." She continued

As she said that Tatsumi's eyes bugged out as he frantically waved his hand and yelled

"WHAT!?... no no no that's not what happened you guys have to believe me!"

The others were looking at this scene amused,

"Well you don't pay me, she does so I'll believe her." Run said with mirth in his eyes. Tatsumi visibly deflated

"*sigh* you guys suck" Tatsumi muttered bitterly with defeat, as this was happening Wave woke up from his wet dream about fish and saw tatsumi in the room, he was instantly in front of him shaking tatsumi by his shoulders

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TO DEAL WITH HER AFTER YOU WERE GONE!" Wave yelled frantically as tatsumi was trying to get out of his hold. *Cough* that brought wave out of his whatever that thing was as he remembered that 'she' was in the room as well, he roboticly turned his head to where the cough came from and saw esdese with a sweet smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes with a giant frost demon behind her.

"Wave what do you think you are doing to my tatsumi?" She asked with a falsely sweet voice that terrified wave the the point he fainted and pissed himself

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx line break XxXXXXxXXxXxXxXxXx

After another torture session for wave and eating, we find tatsumi and esdese walking towards the throne room to meet the emperor to get permission to get tatsumi a tegiu to use.

"Hmm tatsumi what's this?" Esdese asked as she grabbed a hair from his head, she put it in front of them showing a dark blue hair,

"That was from me?" Tatsumi asked with a lost look

'could that dream have something to do with this?' He thought as the hair was the same color as the spearman in the dream

"no idea maybe it's one of yours?" He speculated as he rubbed the back of his head, by this time they reached the throne room "well it doesn't matter in the end here we are just let me do the talking okay?" She asked with a smile that was to gentle for one such as her,

"Right let's do this" Tatsumi resolution burning in his eyes as they opened the doors to see a large throne with a young boy in it with a look of youth and naivety that would make a certain bowl cut ninja yell to the heavens,Next to the 'emperor' was the prime minister as he was disgustingly eating meat with no manners.

"Miss esdese you wanted to speak to me about something?" the young emperor asked with curiosity flowing through him to know what she wanted.

"yes your majesty you see I have found the man of my desire but he doesn't have a weapon, so I came to you so I can ask to get permission to get tatsumi here a tegiu so I may begin training him."

Esdese replied with no hesitation at all, this peeked Honest's Interest a bit as He Interjected With "General Esdese you have made great Feats of course you can use the armory as long as I can be there to see what goes on in there."

Esdese replied with "of course" as she didn't care about the weakling as long as her tatsumi got a way to get stronger not that he needed a tegiu to do that but it was nice to have.

At the Armory

"Here we are going to see if anything calls to you, you don't choose it it chooses you" Esdese said with said with some wisdom,

"Got it" Tatsumi confirmed, as soon as the doors opened to the secluded room tatsumi felt like he was being seen naked with nothing to cover himself, but as soon as it appeared it vanished

Confused to what happened.

"So do you feel anything calling to you" Esdese asked with curiosity

" yeah" Tatsumi said with a look of focus on his face

" Ok lead us to where you feel it coming from" Esdese said eagerly

"Umm it's this way" Tatsumi said pointing toward one of the many closed doors, as they got closers to the door the minister suddenly remembered what was behind the door as his face paled and started sweating, he interrupted there advance, "wait don't open that door!!"

Esdese looked back at the annoyance "why not?" She asked with a glare of frustration.

Somewhat frightened by the glare he replied in an unusually serious tone "That room hasn't been opened since the first emperor because everyone that tried to use the tegiu in that room died in worse ways than your own tegiu esdese."

Esdese looked slightly put out by that as she didn't reply but couldn't help but look a little fearful at what could possibly be worse than her demon's extract.

Tatsumi didn't give up though as he continued to walk towards the door, which by more examination looked much older than the others with signs of aging such as cracking on the door.

As he continued the other two woke from their daze as they noticed tatsumi walking to the door.

"stop you fool are you trying to die?!" Yelled the minister as he didn't want to deal with a pissed off esdese after her new toy died, Esdese wasn't sure what to do as she didn't want tatsumi to die but had some faith he wouldn't die as he couldn't be weak to make her feel like she does so she decided after some thought to do nothing as the weak die the strong live right?

Back to tatsumi 'What is this feeling it feels similar to incursio' he thought as he was absently walking to the door, as he got to the door he pushed on to it, its age showing as a large *creak* sounded through the room. Inside the room it had little to no decoration as it had only a small pillar with a bronze chalice on it.

'It feels like incursio but much stronger!' Tatsumi thought with a shocked look on his face as the aura whatever was in the cup was intimidating to say the least.

The other two finally came into the room as they also felt the aura emanating from the cup, the minister was shocked 'What power it dwarfs the demon extract by two or three times at least' as his face was sweating even worse than before, esdese wasn't any better off as the demon's extract inside her blood was going wild as if something was going to kill it making esdese feel very uncomfortable put simply.

'Alright here goes' tatsumi thought as he got a hold of the chalice, picking it up he moved it to his mouth and started drinking it, it was like drinking vodka and fireball at the same time with a iron texture.

After he downed it he said with relief "That wasn't so bad"

both honest and esdese sighed in relief seeing nothing happened when suddenly tatsumi screamed and lost consciousness, the last thing tatsumi heard was "Tatsumi-Kun". **END**

AN: thank you for the help and advice and would like more.


	4. Not A Chapter

Tegiu -

Name of tegiu: anfhlaith(tyrant)

Abilities: allows the user to evolve to survive any environment and gain the abilities of other life forms

Traits(physical effects):red eyes with cross shaped pupils(similar to manga)

Weapon -

Name of weapon: Ascalon(spear/sword)

Abilities: allows for switching between spear and sword, it also give the ability to overwhelm dragonoid danger beast

might also have effect on peole to a slightly less degree*


	5. Kill the Meeting

So its been awhile, sorry ;p

so as always I would like some feedback to keep improving my writing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Heroic spirit/Summons talking"_

Start

_"Kid, hey kid wake up" _said a weirdly familiar voice

Tatsumi opened his eyes to a man around 6'3 with dark blue hair and red eyes wearing a blue skintight armor of some kind, Looking closer he thought 'hey he was in that dream I had'.

_"That's right kid I was in that dream, and we're in your mind if you wanted to know."_ the unidentified man said

"Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?, and what happened?" Tatsumi fired rapidly with narrowed eyes and a defensive stance.

_"WOAH slow down kid I can explain if you let me, okay so I am your very great great grandfather that somehow got reincarnated into you, now don't get me wrong you're not going to suddenly become me or anything just you might have some minor changes like hair color and some additude changes but other than that nothing, now how I'm talking to you now is that blood you drank awaken some of the godly blood in your body as well as brought something here we will worry about that later though."_ The man said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"wait What, ok so you are my ancestor and I'm your reincarnation but whats your name, and what's that about godly blood and other thing?" Tatsumi asked with rapt attention and worry.

The man looked sheepish and scrached the back of his head and said_ "oh yeah forgot to tell you my name, it's Sétanta or Cu Chulainn but I guess you can me gramps." _the now named Sétanta said with a cheeky grin on his face but that changed as it became serious, _"what happened when you drank that blood awoken something that came here I'm here to bring you to find it as well as train you a little, come on." _Sétanta and Tatsumi started walking into the distance where there was a miasma of a blood like aura, when they got there they saw a blue dragon thing that looked like it was waiting on someone when it saw Tatsumi it spoke to the suprise of the both of them.

"WELCOME HATCHLING IAM THE IMPERIAL ARM: ANFHLAITH OR TYRANT IN YOUR TOUNGUE" Anfhlaith said with a nobility that had to be earned as a king.

"WAIT WHAT, How the hell are you here and I didn't know IMPERIAL ARMS had sentience, what are your abilities and..." tatsumi didnt finish as the dragon started laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAH PATIENCE HATCHLING ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME, AS FOR HOW IAM HERE AND WHAT MY PRESENCE HERE WILL GIVE YOU ARE BOTH THINGS I CAN ANSWER, I CAN GUESS AND SAY YOU HAVE SOME GOD BLOOD IN YOU, YES?" The dragon asked, this time it was sétanta who nodded his head and said_ "yeah we do my father was Lugh god of light."_ The ancient dragon nodded his head

"AS I THOUGHT, THATS WHAT HELPED YOU SURVIVE THE PROSCESS OF MERGING WITH ME, NORMALLY PEOPLE EXPLODE WHEN THEY COME IN CONTACT WITH ME BECAUSE OF MY POWERS BUT YOU HAVE SOME GOD BLOOD IN YOU, NOT ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU ANY POWERS BUT ENOUGH TO SURVIVE MERGING OUR SOULS." Anfhlaith said with an interested look in its eyes

"AS FOR WHAT POWERS YOU MAY HAVE OBTAINED IT IS MORE OR LESS A MORE POWERFUL VERSION OF MY CHILDS POWER." anfhlaith said with some pride and sorrow.

"what is the name of your child?" Tatsumi asked with some feeling that he knew who it was.

"HE TOOK ON MY NAME IN YOUR TOUNGUE 'TYRANT'." He said with pride as he raised his head.

"What you mean incursio was your son, does that mean I can go invisible like incursios' trumpcard?" tatsumi asked with a foolish look on his face.

"NO DEAR HATCHLING THAT IS NOT TYRANTS POWER, HIS POWER CAME FROM EVOLVING TO BECOME THE APEX PREDATOR HOWEVER YOUR POWER IS DEVELOPED USING MY BLOOD DIRECTLY SO YOU MAY HAVE OBTAINED A MORE POTENT VERSION OF THAT, THINK OF IT LIKE THIS WHAT CAN'T KILL YOU WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER." anfhlaith said as a teacher would a student.

_"Hey kid why don't I train you while you sleep as it seems your bodys in a coma"_ sétanta suggested while dropping out the fact tatsumi was in a coma.

"what do mean I'm in a coma gramps!?" Tatsumi questioned frantic while his face paled considerably. 'Esdese is going to kill me' he thought pitifully while kneeling with anime tears.

"wait what do you mean train?" Tatsumi asked.

_"kid you aren't going to suddenly become strong by doing nothing and you are pretty weak but you have potential so I want to train you so what do you say."_ The older man asked with a feral grin.

"sure gramps... wait" tatsumi replied without thinking before he realized that smile it's the same smile esdese had when she was back from torturing people and started to pale.

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH

In a white room with scorch marks and scratches made from weapons and dragons there was two adversaries one with blue hair and brown bangs with red eyes with a cross in the middle and one with just blue hair and red eyes, both combatants used spears as the dance of death continued with the two dodging and counterstriking each other.

These two are tatsumi and Cu Chulainn in the background is anfhlaith curled up like a cat sleeping, the month training did much to tatsumi as he got more skill and bulked up as well as some things to think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK 1/2 a month ago

_"HEY kid we need to talk about some things"_ Gramps said as he tapped tatsumi on the shoulder.

"yeah gramps what is it?" tatsumi asked while following him.

_"well I was looking at these memories of yours and saw that blue haired beauty and wanted to know why you aren't going after her."_ sétanta said while sitting down with a relaxed look on his face.

Tatsumis face became a disgusted scowl "you mean you don't understand why I don't go after a phychopath obsessed with natural selection?" he remarked with obvious sarcasam.

_"hey hey don't be like that she's not that bad she's probably never experienced a mothers love which would explain why she seems so innocent with you. " _the bluenette replied, while putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay but how can I love a cold blooded killer like her?!" tatsumi exclaimed with a frustrated expression on his face.

"kid thats very hypocritical as you have killed as well, however she is straight forward about her like of killing while you hide your bloodlust behind the ideals of perfect futures and worlds instead of being honest with yourself." sétanta said with a serious look on his face.

"But... ah... I'll think about it." tatsumi sighed with defeat while rubbing the back of his head.

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now back to the present the two sparing partners were done and relaxing, "HEY HATCHLING IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO." anfhlaith rumbled as he woke up.

"yeah yeah bye gramps bye anfhlaith see you guys later." tatsumi said as he jumped to his feet.

_"Hey kid get with that blue haired girly for me 'kay." _Cu Chulainn waved him off casually.

"YES DON'T FORGET YOUR MATE NOW." anfhlaith said teasingly as he also waved his claw.

"Fuck you both, but yeah I guess maybe I'll try." tatsumi said suprising both but before they could say anything he vanished.

When tatsumi woke up after 1 month of nonstop training in the mindscape, the first thing he saw was blue hair, looking down he saw esdese by his side sleeping on his chest with red eyes from tears as he saw this he thought 'woah I guess gramps was right her feelings were genuine, however she is my enemy but does she have to be?, can I leave my friends for her?' as he was in thought he barely noticed esdese waking up to him petting her hair.

She was in a daze for a few seconds before it clicked 'Tatsumi's awake!'she tought as she launched even more onto tatsumis chest.

"awgha I'm so happy you're awake" esdese said as she cried into his chest, she then noticed his eyes were red and had crosses for pupils"your eyes are red now" she said as she already saw his hair turn mostly blue over the month just didn't see his eyes.

Knowing he had to say something tatsumi said "huh they are?"

she nodded and discribed them to him.

"so uhmm esdese how long have I been asleep?" tatsumi asked with false reluctance.

"you've been asleep for one month as of today." she replied with some worry that no one but tatsumi would ever see.

"Hah damn thats a waste of time getting to know you- I mean getting to know the team hahahaha." tatsumi replied laughing nervously.

"Yeah I guess so that also means I will have to train you harder as you're probably be behind in training." esdese sighed as she got off the bed and fixed her uniform, while she was doing that tatsumi was thinking about whether to trust esdese or not about what he found out about himself and his Imperial Arm but couldn't decide so he chose to wait for a later date.

"well now that you are up lets go." esdese said with the cold emotional mask she usually used.

"huh where?" tatsumi asked with a head tilt.

"why to the emperors chambers of course he was worried about you" esdese replied with mirth in her voice

"huh" was the only thing she got in reply before tatsumi fainted again.

END CHAPTER

NOTE: So I'm sorry about the long wait hope you like it and would appreciate some feedback so I can improve see you later Ja Ne


End file.
